Creep E. Coyote
Were you looking for the creator? Creep E. Coyote is not an OC, per se; he basically uses this when he wants to join in RPs as himself. Appearance Creep E. Coyote looks essentially like he does in real life, save for a few changes. His glasses are melded with his eyes, and they shift to match his expression. The "lens" are pitch-black, and the pupils are red. They change to be purple when he uses his supernatural powers, or when he's starting to use them. His right hand is replaced with a claw made of white crystal, enchanted to be indestructible, and sharp enough to cut through sheer metal. Personality Creep E. Coyote's personality is just like Foxy's, Kramer's, and Papyrus' all thrown together. He's caring and upbeat most of the time, although he can sometimes be a bit of a wiseass, intentionally or otherwise. He's sometimes overly literal, too, and he likes to act cryptic and mysterious at times, using ample words. Creep E. Coyote also does have a bit of a temper, that can get triggered by even the most minor of things, so don't take it too personally if he starts getting short with you. He also has a reputation to fiercely stand up to his friends if they're ever threatened in any way. Powers/Abilities Intellectual Mind: He is incredibly smart, being nearly a literal genius, with an IQ of 139. He commonly uses his brainpower for Good, but it can also be used for Evil purposes too. Supernatural Powers: These range from him being able to fly, phase, run fast, become stronger, transform, levitate, or teleport at will. His supernatural powers include spectral energy, which is a wispy vapor-like substance that can be shaped into anything he pleases (it's from Paranatural, look it up). He's also able to cast spells from D&D, such as Fireball, Slay Living, and Acid Arrow, but he's also able to cast other such spells he invented himself, such as Deactivate, Shockwave, and Replenish. His supernatural powers seemingly have no limitations to them, but they do use up mana. Halo Weapons: He's able to deploy a seemingly innumerable amount of Halo weapons. The two that get used the most are the Energy Sword and the Gravity Hammer (not particularly in that order). Coyote Transformation: He's able to shape-shift into a heavily tattered animatronic coyote at will, though his supernatural powers get greatly diminished if he does so. Game-jumping: He can jump into video game worlds, be they FPS, 8-bit, 2D, or whatnot. "Summoning The Power": The most powerful ability he has is when he "summons the power", for lack of a better name for it. He just screams out "IN THE NAME OF _______, I SUMMON THE POWER!" and then it amplifies his magical abilities to a great extent. It really drains his mana, though, but it really depends on how many people/places/things he summons the power in the name of, and also how powerful those people/places/things are. Crystal Claw: Ever since his right hand got severed from a duel with the Slenderman, he had it replaced with an indestructable crystal claw. This claw has shown to be quite powerful, even stronger than his past right hand was, and it is also particularly harmful to the undead. Electrokinesis: He is able to control electricity. Shadow Form: He possesses the ability to change his form into an incorporeal shape, and once he does, his entire body becomes blacker than anything you've ever seen, the colors of his lens and pupils switch, making his lens red and his pupils black, and his mouth is also shown being red when it's open, however when it's closed it cannot be seen at all on him. When he's in his shadow form, Creep E. Coyote can't be hurt by anything except for magical weapons, he's able to change his shape to be anything he wishes, and due to this, it seemingly makes him impossible to be hit in combat. Category:Males Category:Magical